Hawkflight's Destiny
by Flightwing98
Summary: What would you do if your dream was snatched away, and you were destined for something completely different? Young Hawkkit wants nothing more than to be a warrior, but when a terrible accident leaves him unable to ever become one, he is devastated. How can a cat with the will to fight be destined with the gift to heal?
1. Allegiances

**Ok so i had to edit this first "chapter" so it had an actual story in it. So i put in a little pre-prologue of Eaglewing. Hope you enjoy it :)  
**

**allegiances**

FIRECLAN

**leader**** thornstar—**battle-scarred brown tabby tom

**deputy**** oakflower—**brown-and-white tabby she-cat

**medicine cat**** sparrowflight—**large pale ginger tom

**warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

** toadleap—**dark brown tom with black legs

**fallowbreeze—**pale brown and white she-cat

**whitewillow—**thick-furred white tom

** swiftlightning—**sleek silver tabby she-cat

** apprentice, nightpaw**

**ambersky—**pretty bright ginger she-cat

**starlingheart—**long-legged ginger tom

** shadefur—**big dark gray tom

** apprentice, brindlepaw**

** duststorm—**large dusty brown tom

** apprentice, emberpaw**

** hollyberry—**fluffy dark red tabby she-cat

** eaglewing—**large gray tom

** apprentice, flamepaw**

** thistlefang—**dark brown tabby tom

**apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

** nightpaw—**black-and-white she-cat

** emberpaw—**gray tom with darker paws

** brindlepaw—**dappled gray tabby she-cat

** flamepaw—**sleek ginger-red tabby tom

**queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** rainpetal—**small pale gray she-cat (mother of Shadefur's kits: Falconkit, brown tabby tom, and Hawkkit, dark brown tabby tom)

** mossclaw—**tortoiseshell she-cat

**elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**clovershine****—**silver-gray she-cat

** sunreed—**once-pretty ginger she-cat

** logwhisker—**ragged black tom with graying fur, oldest cat in FireClan

ICECLAN

**leader** **birchstar****—**light brown tabby tom

**deputy** **pantherfur****—**large black tom

**medicin****e** **ca****t**** mallowpelt—**old gray tabby tom

** apprentice, blackpaw**

**warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

** pinefur—**dark brown tom

**smallfoot****—**black-and-white tom

** apprentice, ashpaw**

**sunnyflower****—**ginger-and-white she-cat

**robinclaw****—**lean brown tom

**apprentice, sorrelpaw**

**leopardfang****—**spotted ginger tom

**apprentice, ravenpaw**

**queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**dovepelt****—**pretty pale gray she-cat

**morningmist****—**light gray she-cat

**elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**dewfrost****—**light gray tabby she-cat

**creeksplash****—**black-and-gray tabby tom

LEAFCLAN

**leader** **adderstar—**long-haired brown tabby tom

**deputy** **whitetooth—**large white tom

**medicine cat** **sootface—**pale smoky-gray tom

**apprentice, hollowheart**

**warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**otterpelt—**sleek dark brown she-cat

** apprentice, cloudpaw**

**sageclaw—**dark tabby tom with long claws

**littlecrow—**small, long-legged black tom

** apprentice, dawnpaw**

** mosscloud—**white she-cat with gray patches

**redwhisker—**big mottled ginger tom

**queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**dewflower—**sleek dark gray she-cat

**shimmerpool—**glossy pure black she-cat

**elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**stoneclaw—**thin gray tom with patchy fur

STORMCLAN

**leader** **talonstar—**large dark brown tom

**deputy** **patchedeye—**small black-and-white tom

**medicine cat** **spottedfeather—**pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**warriors** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**oakstorm—**reddish brown tom

**apprentice, fallowpaw**

**thistleshade—**dark brown tabby tom

** apprentice, mudpaw**

** blacktail—**big smoky-black tom

** heatherheart—**pale gray she-cat

** jumpfoot—**long-limbed pale brown tabby tom

**queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**duskwillow—**dusty brown she-cat

**sundapple—**delegate tortoiseshell

**elders** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**sootfang—**small light gray tabby tom

** sorrelcloud—**bright ginger tabby she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

** flick—**small gray and white kittypet, one ear missing due to infection

...

The small ginger tom padded toward him with excitement in his eyes. They touched noses. _You have no idea that you're helping me become leader._ he thought. The ginger cat's mother watched with pride as her kit became an apprentice. The leader finished his speech and the new apprentice looked up at his mentor.

"What will we do first?"

He blinked down at the ginger cat and purred. _Once he's trained he could make a fine deputy for me._

The tom thought for a moment. "Let's start by showing you the pine fields and we can do a little hunting."

The young cat gave a tiny leap of joy. "Can we go with my sister?"

He turned to see his apprentice's black-and-white sister skip after her own mentor into the gorse tunnel that led out of the camp.

"Probably not," he meowed to the ginger tom. "But we all can practice stalking tomorrow, okay?"

The apprentice nodded sulkily, but he quickly perked up again when the two cats brushed through the tunnel. They followed a stream with small fish in it until the moorland changed to pines trees and taller grass.

"Watch closely," the mentor whispered as he stepped silently on the ground. The ginger cat crouched down and didn't blink as the older tom leaped forward. There was a scuffle in the ferns until he stood up with a plump mouse in his jaws. The apprentice stared in awe.

"That was _amazing_!" He did a little dance. "Will you teach how to do that?"

The mentor snickered and replied, "Of course, it's called listening and scenting."

"Oh, I can do that!" The ginger cat pricked his ears and sniffed the air, searching for anymore signs of prey. He wrinkled his nose. "I smell something!" he cried. "But it doesn't smell like any prey I've smelled before."

The mentor had already scented it. "That's IceClan you smell. We're near the border."

The apprentice's eyes widened. "My father told me their deputy died during leaf-bare."

This the older tom didn't already know. He turned to the ginger cat. "Is that so? Well done. You knew something that I didn't!"

The small tom puffed out his chest in pride.

"Do you smell that?" the mentor asked, his nose twitching.

His apprentice copied him. "I think so. Is that squirrel?"

"Yep. Now go track it. Place your paws down carefully and be aware of how your fur brushes the grass."

The younger tom nodded and padded off, but his mentor didn't follow. Instead he headed in the opposite direction until the IceClan scent got stronger.

"Pantherfur!" he called into the pine fields.

There was a heartbeat of silence until a large black tom appeared from behind a tree.

The mentor growled, "What are you doing in FireClan territory, Pantherfur? My apprentice could smell you!"

"You have an apprentice?" Pantherfur asked, ignoring the question. "That's great, Eaglewing! I'm the deputy of IceClan now!"

Eaglewing beamed. "Really? Then your apprentice became a warrior?"

Pantherfur nodded. Then both toms' eyes grew dark with ambition; their muscles tensed as if ready to spring into battle.

The new mentor met the new deputy's gaze. "Everyday brings us closer to ruling our Clans…"


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The sun was shining brightly without any clouds to block its warm rays. Prey was alive in the surrounding ferns and a large stream flowed smoothly passed a single she-cat sitting beside it. Her reddish-brown and white fur was well-kept and her blue eyes were bright. Tiny minnows swam easily through the water, but the she-cat made no attempt to catch any; too much was on her mind.

The ferns were suddenly disrupted by another cat as he padded through them. He was older, with brown tabby fur, ruffled from lack of cleaning, and when he caught sight of the she-cat, his amber eyes narrowed.

"Thank you for meeting me, Dayflower," the tom meowed as he sat beside her. "This is an important matter for our Clan."

Dayflower dipped her head respectfully. "Of course, Kestralpelt. Anything for my former Clanmates," she replied. "But why do it in secret?"

The stream was loud enough to drown out their voices if there were any cats overhearing, but why the old tabby was anxious of that, she couldn't guess.

Kestralpelt dismissed the question with a flick of his tail. "There will be a kit coming," he began, "He will have his heart set on being a warrior, and he will train to be one, but struggles will weigh heavily on his young shoulders and I want you to guide him through the tough times."

Dayflower's eyes widened in surprise at his proposal. "Why must I help him?"

The tabby tom slightly narrowed his eyes and replied, his words hinted with scorn, "Because you will understand the feeling of a warrior changing his roles."

Dayflower let out a sigh and looked away from Kestralpelt. Sadness filled her heart at the memories of her life back in FireClan with the cat she loved and when he was called to be a medicine cat. "I'm sorry if I was out of line with your apprentice," she whispered carefully. "I loved him."

"And you still do," Kestralpelt huffed flatly. "He was young and new to his duties; he couldn't help himself." The tabby tom rested his tail on the she-cat's shoulder in a rare gesture of reassurance. "But if anyone is to blame, it's destiny."

Dayflower sighed again and pushed her painful thoughts to the back of her mind. "What should I do, then? When will this kit come? How will I know if it's him?"

"You'll know," the old cat replied, standing to his paws to leave. "Visit him in his dreams when he becomes an apprentice; then visit him again when his struggles begin."

The red and white she-cat nodded as Kestralstep padded away. But before he left, Kestralstep looked back at Dayflower, his gaze brimmed with sympathy. "The kit and my old apprentice will share a very similar life, but this time, there should be no disruptions of any kind. For the good of the Clan."

Then Kestralstep was gone and Dayflower was left alone by the stream, her sight misting with emotion. She understood what Kestralstep meant by disruptions and she couldn't help feeling guilty. She wasn't asked to only guide this kit through to his struggles, but also to make sure he wouldn't make the same mistake she had done so many moons ago.

Dayflower took a deep breath and pushed her feelings away. "For the good of the Clan," she whispered, and with that, she left the stream behind.


	3. Chapter 1

Hawkkit followed Falconkit around the tree stump and crouched down beside her, the grass clumps prickling his paw pads. He gazed at the den of brambles and waited for his sister's signal. He hated how Falconkit was always the leader of their games, especially when he was bigger than her, but she was kitted first and that's her only excuse to be leader.

Suddenly, a tomcat padded out of the den. He opened his jaws in a huge yawn and stretched out his forepaws. He gazed around the camp sleepily, but he was instantly wide awake at Falconkit's tail flick.

"We've got you now, IceClan stink!" Hawkkit screeched. He dug his claws into the tom's dark gray fur, not to tear skin, but to hang on tight as the warrior tried shaking him off.

"Yeah! We'll claw you to shreds!" Falconkit yowled, batting at the tom's tail.

The warrior purred in amusement, easily grabbing Hawkkit by the scruff and shooing Falconkit away with a hind paw.

"Hey! No fair!" the dark tabby kit mewled indignantly as he was set on the sandy ground. He pulled back his lips to reveal tiny white teeth, but the warrior wasn't in the least bit scared.

Instead he bent down a licked Hawkkit on the head. "Well done, my little warriors," he meowed. "But next time you should place your paws down more carefully or else you enemy will hear you a tree-length away."

Falconkit came and stood beside her brother with a sulky expression. "You heard us?"

The kits' father purred. "Perhaps," he replied, his amber eyes twinkling with mischief.

The bramble den rustled and another tom padded up beside the gray warrior, his dark brown pelt ruffled from sleep. The tom looked down at the kits. "Your two bothering you again, Shadefur?"

Shadefur shook his head. "Not in the least, Toadleap. Just waking me up better for the day's patrols. Now go find your mother and leave us old warriors to eat, alright?"

"Can't we play with you a little longer?" Hawkkit asked, stretching his eyes pleadingly.

"I'm afraid not," Shadefur replied. "But I'll come back around sunhigh with a tasty treat for you, okay?"

Hawkkit and Falconkit nodded sullenly as they watched their father pad away beside Toadleap to the Clanboulder. Then they scampered off to the nursery like Shadefur had suggested. Inside was Rainpetal, their gray-furred mother, curled up in her nest not far from Mossclaw who was grooming her belly fur, round with kits soon to be born. When they entered the den, Rainpetal lifted her head and welcomed her kits with a sweep of her tail.

"Did you surprise your father?" she asked as they settled down in the nest.

"Yep," Falconkit replied, "We succeeded the mission."

"Even though he scented us coming," Hawkkit added, feeling proud to have ambushed his father.

Rainpetal purred. "Wonderful!" She turned and looked over her shoulder. "Mossclaw, aren't my kits wonderful?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat didn't return her gaze. "As wonderful as you say they are," she replied tersely. Rainpetal glared her yellow eyes at her Clanmate, but Hawkkit and Falconkit didn't seem to notice Mossclaw's rudeness.

"I can't wait till we're apprentices!" Falconkit squealed in delight. She jumped in the air and swiped one paw with claws unsheathed. "We'll be the best warriors ever!"

Hawkkit followed her lead and rolled on his back, batting his paws as if fighting an enemy warrior. "No piece of fox dung will threaten FireClan once we're met in battle!"

The young tom scrambled back on his paws and saw his mother looking at him with such love he felt like he could fly. He'd make his mother and father proud of him when he staring his training. He'd work harder than any apprentice and maybe even work his way to leader! Whatever happened, nothing would get in his way to being the best warrior he can be.

**Ok, so this is a sad start right? Hawkkit is all ready to be a warrior, but we know something will happen…but what? Dun dun dun!**


	4. Chapter 2

Hawkkit tussled and played "Attack IceClan" with Falconkit as the sun climbed higher in the sky, but boredom began to weigh down on him and eventually he settled down at the edge of camp, examining his Clanmates.

The elders, Logwhisker and Sunreed, were sharing tongues in the greenleaf sunshine and Clovershine was visiting with her daughters, Swiftlightning and Ambersky. Nightpaw was practicing battle moves with Thistlefang. The black-and-white she-cat seemed to hang out a lot with the warrior, but why, Hawkkit wasn't sure.

Thornstar, FireClan's leader, was coming out of his den, his head high and tail erect. The brown tabby has been leader for many seasons, before Hawkkit was even kitted, and yet he was a young cat. The leader before him, named Maplestar, had only appointed Thornstar deputy when Maplestar died in battle against LeafClan. Thornstar was respected and a great leader, if only he was softer tongued.

The Clan deputy and Thornstar's mate, Oakflower, was giving orders to the surrounding cats, her stern face and sharp gaze always sending chills along Hawkkit's spine. Oakflower was named deputy after Ambersky's mate died from greencough last leaf-bare, but the Clan wasn't sure if she was the leading type, however well she gave strict orders.

The warriors all nodded and ran off out of camp in two lines for two different patrols. Hawkkit yearned to go after them, to fight for his Clan and be a great warrior. He rested his head on his paws, his green eyes shining. _Two more moons_, he thought eagerly. _Two more moons and then I'll show them how great I am!_

Suddenly, Falconkit jumped in front of him, almost landing on his head. He reared up in shock then growled, "Mouse-brain! Watch where you're stepping or I'll shove your face in fox dung!"

His sister only rolled her eyes; she was used to his threats. "It's almost sunhigh, Hawkkit! Shadefur should be back soon!"

Hawkkit leaped to his paws in excitement. "We should surprise him again!"

Falconkit agreed and the two kits both quickly hid in the gorse bushes of the camp entrance. The sun was directly overhead when their father's scent hit their nose along with the smell of rabbit. They leaped out of their hiding spots and Hawkkit felt his paws meet fur.

Shadefur was completely unprepared and jumped aside, the squirrel falling from his jaws. Hawkkit grabbed it and stalked away with his tail high. The scent made his mouth water.

"Ha!" cried Falconkit, "You didn't see us coming that time, did you?"

Despite himself, Shadefur purred. "No, not that time."

Hawkkit threw the squirrel in the air then grabbed it with his paws. "I got our treat!"

Shadefur poked at the fresh-kill, pride in his amber gaze. "Stupid thing ran right into my paws. Brindlepaw helped chase it from the pine field so I could catch it easily. She did well."

As if on cue, the gray tabby she-cat padded out of the gorse and carried her own catch of a plump mouse. She had heard her mentor's words and her blue eyes were full of gratitude. She placed down her mouse. "Thanks, Shadefur. Should I take this to the elders?"

Shadefur nodded. "Yes, then you can get some rest. You've had a long morning."

Brindlepaw picked up her catch and padded away, leaving Shadefur to look fondly at his kits. "Nice sneak attack," he praised. "I had no idea you were there."

Hawkkit puffed out his chest and tried to appear taller.

"Thanks!" Falconkit squealed. "The look on your face was priceless!"

Shadefur narrowed his eyes, the twinkle returning. "What? This face?" he asked, and with that he stood on his hind legs and swiped gently at his kits.

Hawkkit let out a cry of mock fear, but his heart raced as his father pretended to be a mighty fox and eat the kits. Falconkit was trapped under Shadefur's paws, but Hawkkit came to the rescue and jumped on Shadefur's back. Hawkkit squealed in delight as his father bounced around making the dark tabby tom cling tighter.

Finally, Shadefur plopped down and let out a purr. Hawkkit rolled off and Falconkit stopped batting at Shadefur's tail.

"You kits are getting too big," the dark gray warrior said. "It's a good thing you'll both be apprentices soon so your mentors can keep an eye on you."

"Not soon enough," Falconkit huffed, thumping her tail on the sand. "We're ready to be apprentices now!"

"Yeah!" Hawkkit agreed. "Here, watch this." He crouched down, making sure his tail-tip didn't twitch, and stalked slowly forward before pouncing on top of the squirrel.

He looked up and saw Shadefur's eyes full of approval. "Not bad. Try to put all your weight on your hind legs before you pounce, so you're more prepared."

Hawkkit was about to reply when suddenly one of the earlier patrols burst into the camp. Starlingheart was leading it, followed by Hollyberry, Duststorm, and Emberpaw. All were battered and bleeding from scratches.

Immediately, Thornstar ran toward them. "What happened?"

Starlingheart took a deep breath, "We were patrolling the IceClan border when they accused us of stealing their prey." He turned sharply and glared at Emberpaw. "This mouse-brain attacked first and it went on from there."

"Are the IceClan cats still at the border?" Thornstar demanded.

Hollyberry answered, "No. We managed to fight them off, but they might come back."

Thornstar lashed his tail. "Oakflower! Take Swiftlightning and Toadleap to make sure they're gone. Hollyberry, lead the way. We'll show those fox dung cowards what we're made of! The rest of you, go to Sparrowflight's den."

Heads nodded and Oakflower dashed away with her warriors on her tail. Duststorm led Starlingheart and Emberpaw to the medicine den, their scratches gleaming in the sunlight.

Hawkkit wrinkled his nose at the scent of blood that came from them, not that the scent of blood made him queasy, but that he'd hate to have to deal with blood. He turned away and thought proudly that he was gonna be a warrior and not a medicine cat.


	5. Chapter 3

Several days passed and IceClan warriors were still edgy about the prey stealing, but Hawkkit knew his Clanmates wouldn't do that. Besides it was still greenleaf; why would they steal prey if they weren't hungry?

Thornstar was furious and was constantly sending patrols to make sure IceClan cats didn't try to steal FireClan prey. Hawkkit sullenly laid by the nursery entrance, watching Shadefur lead a patrol to the border. He wished he could go with him, but he was stuck in the nursery for another moon or so with nothing to do. Rainpetal had moved back to the warriors' den since Hawkkit and Falconkit were old enough to be alone most of the time, but he found himself missing the familiarity of her scent and fur. He lashed his tail. _Why can't I be an apprentice now?_

Suddenly, Falconkit ran out of the nursery, straight to Sparrowflight's den, her amber eyes bright with anxiety. Hawkkit quickly scrambled to his paws and dashed after her. Was she hurt? Was she sick?

He pushed through the den of brambles and caught his sister's breathless meow, "Mossclaw's kits are coming! They're coming now!"

Immediately, the ginger medicine cat darted off and reached the nursery before the two kits. The commotion was noticed by the cats left over in camp and Mossclaw's mate, Duststorm swiftly ran to the nursery. Inside, the tortoiseshell she-cat was gasping in pain with Sparrowflight kneading her belly.

He turned to all the cats watching. "Everyone, out!" he growled, sweeping the kits away with his tail.

Duststorm hissed back, "No! I'm staying here with my mate."

Sparrowflight seemed about to reject, but then allowed the dusty brown warrior to stay. Hawkkit didn't want to leave yet; he wanted to see new kits being born. He searched for Falconkit, but she was already scurrying out of the den, her ears down and her breath shaky. _Is she feeling nauseous over new life?_ Hawkkit thought in shock.

He turned back to Sparrowflight who was restlessly trying to get Mossclaw's contractions under control. The tension in the air of the den could've been sliced with a claw. "Can I help?" Hawkkit asked tentatively.

The medicine cat glanced at him for a heartbeat. "You're still here?"

"Do you need anything?" the tabby kit asked again.

Sparrowflight hesitated then replied, his green gaze almost desperate. "Yes. Go to my den and get me raspberry leaves. They'll help for the pain and to stop any blood. They look like this—" he quickly drew a leaf in the dirt "—they have rough edges and they're soft to touch."

Hawkkit nodded, feeling pressure weigh down on him. "How many do you need?"

"It doesn't matter, just hurry!"

Hawkkit turned tail and dashed to the medicine den, feeling many eyes on him. He entered the den and went to Sparrowflight's herb store that was neatly organized in piles. The light was dim so he used his paw pads to search for soft, rough-edged leaves. He quickly found some leaves that felt like the leaves Sparrowflight had described, and when he brought them out into the sunlight, they were shaped like the drawing scratched in the dirt.

He ran back to the nursery and dropped the herbs at Sparrowflight's paws. "Are these them?" he asked, begging StarClan that they were.

To his relief, the medicine cat nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Hawkkit. You can go now."

Mossclaw was panting and her flanks were shuddering so much it sent chills down Hawkkit's spine. Duststorm, clearly worried for his mate, was grooming her ears, trying to calm her as Sparrowflight made the she-cat swallow the raspberry leaves. But Hawkkit still didn't want to leave; he was too fascinated how Sparrowflight can help bring new kits into the world.

The medicine didn't seem to notice Hawkkit for a few moments, but when he did, he growled, "Hawkkit! You shouldn't be in here. Get out!"

The tabby kit sat down stubbornly. "No! You might need more help. Please, can I stay?"

Sparrowflight opened his mouth to object, but Mossclaw let out a shrill cry, her eyes stretching so wide that the whites showed around them. Sparrowflight flicked his tail-tip to show that Hawkkit could stay, but he had to stay back. Hawkkit obeyed and crouched down, expectantly.

Time went by and eventually, Hawkkit's legs began to ache from crouching too long. Mossclaw was heaving for breath, Duststorm was trembling uncontrollably, and Sparrowflight's eyes were narrowed in concern. Was everything okay? Was Mossclaw doing fine or is she having trouble? _Did it take this long when me and Falconkit were born?_ he wondered.

Finally, Sparrowflight spoke, his voice shaky, "Good, Mossclaw! You're doing great; just give me a big push."

Mossclaw strained her body as she struggled and Hawkkit glanced in time to see two bundles of fur tumble into the nest. He gaped in neither fear nor shock, just wonder.

The tortoiseshell she-cat let out a massive sigh and flopped down in her nest, Duststorm licking her pelt.

Sparrowflight sighed himself. "Well done, Mossclaw. You have two healthy she-kits."

Hawkkit hesitantly padded forward and saw one pure-white kit and one blue-gray. They were both kneading their mother's belly for milk and mewling pitifully. _Was I really that small once?_ he marveled.

Sparrowflight then nudged Hawkkit to the nursery entrance and together they walked out into the fresh air. Hawkkit didn't realize how much time had passed until he saw the sun shining low in the sky; it was near sunset.

Shadefur and Rainpetal had returned from patrol and came toward him. He wasn't expecting the sharpness of their gazes. "What were you thinking, watching a kitting?" Rainpetal demanded, her gray fur standing on end. She turned to Sparrowflight who stood beside Hawkkit. "Why did you let him stay? He's too young to have seen that!"

The medicine cat merely replied, "He offered to help if I needed it, and it turned out that I did. He was a good helper."

Shadefur narrowed his amber eyes in suspicion at Hawkkit and the young tom felt himself taking a step back. Why was he looking at him like that?

"What did you think?" his father asked.

Hawkkit struggled to find his voice. "I-it was…actually fascinating!" he answered. _It really was,_ he thought. _I got to see kits being born!_

"I thought you wanted to be a warrior!" Rainpetal cried suddenly, shocking Hawkkit out of his fur.

"Of course I do!" he replied. "There's no way I'd ever want to be a medicine cat!" And with that he fled away from his parents and Sparrowflight.

**Please don't suggest names for the kits cuz i already thought of them (they main characters) thanks x)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone for not writing another chapter for a while! I've been really busy! So this one is extra long (and maybe a little boring), but I hope you enjoy (it'll get better)!**

For the next moon, Snowkit and Mistykit, as Mossclaw's two kits were later named, were becoming the greatest pain-in-the-tails for Hawkkit and Falconkit. They were finding it hard to actually get some sleep: Mistykit and Snowkit woke up around dawn every morning to play and mewled during the night for milk. No matter how cute they were, they were becoming a nuisance. Hawkkit was just glad that he wasn't the youngest in the Clan anymore.

Then the fateful day came for Hawkkit and Falconkit to become apprentices. It was nearly sunhigh and all four kits were saying their good-byes.

"You wiw be sweeping in the appwentices den?" Mistykit asked, her blue eyes wide as moons.

Hawkkit nodded. "That's right. So you two have to be the kits in charge when there are more kits."

Snowkit stood up straight, trying to appear important. "We wiw be good kits-in-charges!" she cried, clearly not fully understanding at her young age.

Hawkkit _mrrow_ed in laughter. Mistykit and Snowkit could be funny when they were clueless. Falconkit was thinking the same as she flicked her brother's ear.

The older kits were heading out of the nursery when Mistykit mewled to them, "Come see us sometime, okay?"

Hawkkit turned back. "Of course, we'll see you later!"

Suddenly, Rainpetal overran them. She must've been waiting outside the nursery. "Falconkit!" she cried in distress. "Just look at your fur. An old badger's pelt would be cleaner than yours."

Rainpetal began fussing over Falconkit, much to the tabby kit's dislike, when Shadefur returned from hunting, a large rabbit in his jaws. "What's going on?" he called.

"We're going to be apprentices. Today!" replied Hawkkit, his green eyes bright.

Shadefur dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile. "Already? That's great!"

Rainpetal had finished grooming Falconkit's fur and started on Hawkkit.

"I cleaned myself this morning!" he protested, ducking away from her tongue.

"But you're _filthy_!" Rainpetal's voice rose in near-panic as she struggled to lick Hawkkit anywhere she could reach.

Shadefur purred and nudged his mate. "Leave him be; if he wants to stand before the Clan with a few specks of sand in his fur then that's his decision."

Rainpetal threw a sharp look at Shadefur, but ended up purring. "You're right. Our wonderful kits can take care of themselves now. They'll be training as warriors and fighting for the Clan." She bent down and licked each kit in turn on the head and Hawkkit found himself not wanting to pull away. _I won't need them as much anymore_.

Suddenly, Thornstar's meow rang through the clearing, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here at the Clanboulder for a meeting!"

Cats poured out of the warriors' den, Mossclaw and her kits peeked from the nursery, and the elders lied at their den entrance. Shadefur and Rainpetal padded away, giving one last loving look to their kits, and sat among their Clanmates.

Thornstar began, his meow strong, "Fellow warriors, we are gathered here to present two kits who have reached their sixth moon. Today, they will begin their training as a warrior. Falconkit, Hawkkit, come forward."

Hawkkit paws moved on their own as he padded to the center of the circle of cats. His ears burned in embarrassment by all the attention and he noticed that Falconkit was feeling self-conscious too.

Thornstar's gaze traveled through the crowd of cats. "Oakflower, you were a good mentor to Thistlefang. I hope you can do well again for Falconpaw."

Oakflower bowed her head, her eyes bright with pleasure. "I'll teach her all I know, Thornstar."

The FireClan deputy and Falconpaw touched noses and sat down in the ranks of warriors. Now alone with many eyes on him, Hawkkit wished he had gone first.

Thornstar continued, "Whitewillow."

_Whitewillow!_ Hawkkit thought. _He's one of the senior warriors. He'll be an awesome mentor!_

"You are a brave, loyal warrior and I hope you can pass down your wisdom and knowledge to young Hawkpaw."

"I shall do my best," replied the white tom.

The newly named Hawkpaw stood up and touched noses with his new mentor. The large tom's gaze was warm and friendly and Hawkpaw was suddenly anxious to start training.

"I pray to our warrior ancestors that FireClan will prosper with so many apprentices and that all their training will go well." Then Thornstar leaped off the Clanboulder and the Clan returned to their duties.

"So," Whitewillow meowed. "Are you ready to begin?"

Hawkpaw gave a slight leap of joy. "Yes!"

Whitewillow snickered and turned to the camp entrance. "Alright. We'll start by exploring the territory. I'll show you the IceClan and LeafClan borders and then the Thunderpath. That should be enough for today."

The two cats padded out of camp and for the first time Hawkpaw had finally seen his home. The moorland was bigger than he imagined! The land rose and fell and stretched for miles. Few trees dotted the horizon here and there and a small stream ran across the land, tiny fish swimming in it.

"The stream connects to the river that marks the border with LeafClan," Whitewillow explained. "We'll head there first."

Mentor and apprentice continued on until they reached the river. Hawkpaw didn't realize how huge it was. It raged inside a gorge that extended for several fox-lengths form edge to edge, its waves roaring so fiercely that Hawkpaw was keen to stay far from it. They traveled beside it until they came to a wooden Twoleg bridge now abandoned.

"This is how LeafClan cats get to Highgrounds," meowed Whitewillow, flicking his tail toward the bridge. "Our territory ends here so the bridge isn't part of either Clans land, that way LeafClan can pass by to Gatherings without crossing borders."

Hawkpaw found that fair; he didn't want LeafClan cats stinking in his territory and scaring away the prey.

They traveled along their border, leaving the Twoleg bridge behind, until, out in the distance, Hawkpaw could make out a wooded area. "Is that where Highgrounds is located?" he asked his mentor.

"Yes it is," Whitewillow replied. "In the center of all the Clans."

Hawkpaw gazed in awe. Right beyond the trees lied Highgrounds, the place where Gatherings are held in peace between all four Clans!

The IceClan border came next. Half of the border lied along the pine field and the other half was the much smaller river that came from the Moonfalls. It traveled under a Thunderpath in which medicine cats had to cross in order to share dreams with StarClan.

Whitewillow kept a steady pace and by the time they reached the Moonfalls river, Hawkpaw was feeling weighed with exhaustion. He didn't realize his territory was so big. _Will I ever know my way around on my own?_

Finally, Whitewillow stopped after he showed Hawkpaw the Thunderpath. It had fascinated the young apprentice and he had wanted to try and cross it, but Whitewillow said that only medicine cats had the need to cross it and doing it for sport was very dangerous. This only made Hawkpaw's curiosity grow, but now he flopped down in fatigue, his eyes drooping.

Whitewillow purred. "Alright, Hawkpaw. That's all the territory we'll see today. Ready to head back to camp?"

Hawkpaw thought he'd never ask and scrambled to his paws, finally heading home.


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been forever since I've written some more. I've been really busy Dx Anyhow! This chapter definitely brings up some suspense =D who knows maybe you'll figure out what happens to our Hawkpaw!**

Hawkpaw and Whitewillow walked into camp as the sun slowly sunk in the sky. It had been the longest day of Hawkpaw's life, but he had seen and learned so much he wasn't sure if he could go to sleep no matter how tired he was.

"Why don't you join Falconpaw at the fresh-kill pile and then get some sleep," Whitewillow suggested before heading to his mate, Swiftlightning. "We'll go hunting in the morning."

Hawkpaw noticed Falconpaw had returned already and was hungrily gulping down a mouse. He padded over to her and picked a blackbird. "Hey there," he said to her. "How was the territory?"

Falconpaw looked up from her meal, her amber eyes bright. "It was amazing! I can't believe it's so big!"

"Me neither. The river on the LeafClan border is huge!"

"I know! And the Thunderpath freaked me out of my fur!"

"But wasn't it cool? Just think: crossing it every half-moon to get to the Moonfalls!"

Falconpaw let out a huff. "I'll leave crossing the Thunderpath to the medicine cats, thank you. There's no way any cat is getting me on the other side."

She continued eating her mouse as Hawkpaw contemplated whether he'd want to cross it if he got the chance. He nodded slightly, telling himself he would, but he chose the path of a warrior so he had no need to however much he'd like to.

Falconpaw finished her meal got up, stretching her front legs. "Hurry eating, fur-ball," she told her brother, "We need to find nest in the apprentices' den!"

Hawkpaw had forgotten that he was no longer sleeping in the nursery, in fact he might have headed that way when he finished his blackbird. Hawkpaw scrambled to his paws and followed Falconpaw to the apprentice den. Inside were Brindlepaw, her brother Flamepaw, and Nightpaw; Emberpaw, Nightpaw's brother was no where to be found.

"Hello there," Brindlepaw meowed kindly. She gestured with her gray tabby tail. "You two can sleep here. There's room and enough moss."

"Thanks!" Falconpaw replied and immediately plopped down in a nest. Hawkpaw joined her and sighed in relief to finally rest his aching muscles.

"How was your first day?" Flamepaw asked, his ginger-red fur fluffed in excitement.

Falconpaw lifted her head. "It was awesome! I didn't think our territory was so big!"

"Me neither," Hawkpaw added. "The river on the LeafClan border was incredible!"

"I like the single oak tree near the river," Brindlepaw mewed softly. "I climbed it once as training and there's this fork in the branches you can stand on and see all the Clans' territory!"

"Really?" Hawkpaw and Falconpaw cried at once.

Brindlepaw nodded. "It's amazing! You have to see it sometime."

Just then, Emberpaw entered the den, a scowl on his face. The dark gray tom lumbered passed without a word and curled up in his nest.

Nightpaw snickered. "Were the elders sweet to you again?" she pondered slyly. She flicked her brother's ear with her tail. Emberpaw batted it away with a snarl.

"Leave me alone, Nightpaw!"

The black-and-white she-cat scoffed again. "Be prepared with the elders," she told Hawkpaw and Falconpaw. "They can be pretty annoying."

Emberpaw kneaded the moss with his claws. "Not to mention rude and lazy flea-bags!"

"But we have to respect them," Brindlepaw reminded. "They hunted for the Clan long before we were kitted and I'm sure they don't like being cooped up in the camp all the time."

Emberpaw merely grunted and tucked his nose under his tail.

Falconpaw yawned. "Okay. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep." And with that she closed her eyes.

Hawkpaw had to agree with her. He was exhausted, and by the other apprentices' expressions they were too. His eyes drooped shut and darkness swept over him.

He suddenly awoke in what felt like a heartbeat later. Under his paws was stinky black ground that looked vaguely familiar. He looked around and noticed a brown and white she-cat gazing at him. She had blue eyes and with the scent of FireClan on her, but Hawkpaw didn't recognize her. The she-cat padded forward, her eyes dark in sorrow.

"Who are you?" Hawkpaw asked, not sure if he could trust her.

The she-cat didn't answer though. Instead she turned her gaze beyond him and a thundering sound rang in his ears. Hawkpaw turned around and saw way out in the distance a shiny creature. It was vaguely familiar too, but as it drew nearer, a flash of terror coursed through him as the memory of the Thunderpath filled his mind. The black ground he stood upon was indeed the Thunderpath and the shiny creature heading toward him was indeed a monster.

Fear made Hawkpaw freeze although his mind screamed at him to move. He turned back to the strange she-cat. She was still there, but her blue eyes were on him again, now filled with pity. _Why does she pity me?_ Hawkpaw wondered.

Then the she-cat meowed, her voice echoing peculiarly on the black ground, "Do not fear this path, Hawkpaw, for it will shape your destiny."

Then the she-cat faded into the air. Hawkpaw stared in awe, but the roar of the monster suddenly grew louder than ever. He heard it race toward him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the blow. An agonizing pain smacked into his side, pain twisting his hind leg that Hawkpaw thought it might be on fire. He let out a sheer yowl and jolted awake in his nest.

"Hawkpaw! Are you ok?" Falconpaw was standing over him, her amber eyes wide in fear. "You were crying in your sleep. Was it a bad dream?"

_It had all been a dream,_ Hawkpaw thought, taking deep breaths to calm himself. _Who was that she-cat?_

But the appearance of the she-cat was already fading, as well as her ominous words. Hawkpaw relaxed a little and answered his sister, "Yeah, it was just a bad dream. It's gone now."

Falconpaw sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that fur-ball," she teased before curling back up in her nest.

It was still dark out between the gorse of the apprentice den and Hawkpaw was still drowsy from his trek through his territory. Now that his dream had faded away to only the memory of terror and pain, he slept soundly with no more monsters hurling toward him.


	8. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh! I'm sorry i haven't been on here in FO-EV-ER! But don't worry, just a few more (hard to write) chapters before the rising action goes straight up! Enjoy :D**

"No Hawkpaw! You have to rear up on your hind legs, not duck away!" Whitewillow padded toward Hawkpaw and Brindlepaw as the apprentices ended their battle practice.

Time has passed since Hawkpaw had his odd dream and greenleaf was turning into leaf-fall. The moorland breeze was getting chillier, blowing from the north where the Moonfalls lay, the air tinted with coming frost. Hawkpaw was still a fairly new apprentice, but even practicing any fighting techniques when he had the chance didn't make them any better. He was struggling, he knew it, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

"I'm sorry," Hawkpaw replied to his mentor. "It's just instinct is telling me to duck."

Whitewillow's eyes blazed with blue fire. His patience was wearing thin. "You need to learn that you can't always trust your instinct, Hawkpaw. Instinct can contradict with your desires. For example, what would happen if you wanted to take on a warrior twice your size? You'd be crow-food."

Hawkpaw bowed his head in dismay. Why wasn't he already a great fighter? He should at least have gotten the basics down. _I am great at hunting though,_ he told himself. _I'm not a complete waste of time to Whitewillow._

Then Whitewillow nudged his apprentice aside. "Here, watch me and Brindlepaw again and then try harder."

Hawkpaw gave Whitewillow and Brindlepaw some room before the gray tabby she-cat leaped right at the warrior. He quickly reared up on his hind legs so Brindlepaw missed him by a whisker. Before she could strike again, Whitewillow was on top of her, holding her down.

Hawkpaw stared as the whole skirmish began and ended in a heartbeat. But he felt better about remembering the tactic. He'd get it this time.

He and Brindlepaw faced each other once more and at Whitewillow's call, the she-cat leaped forward. Hawkpaw felt himself begin to duck, but he forced himself to balance on his back paws so Brindlepaw barely missed him. With a surge of triumph, he pressed his paws on top of Brindlepaw, but to his surprise she jerked upward, throwing him off balance. She was on top of him instantly and Hawkpaw couldn't get back up.

"You cheated!" he growled at Brindlepaw. "You didn't do that last time!"

"Never expect the enemy to fight exactly as you have practiced," Whitewillow commented as the two apprentices scrambled to their paws.

Hawkpaw huffed in frustration and shook the sand out of his fur.

"I'm sorry, Hawkpaw," Brindlepaw mewed. "I thought you were better than that…"

"I've only been an apprentice for a moon!" Hawkpaw hissed, his anger boiling over. "I can't learn everything all at once. It takes time!"

Brindlepaw's gentle gaze brightened in shock as a gray tail swiped over Hawkpaw's muzzle to silence him before he could say more. "Enough!" Shadefur growled. "Hawkpaw, come with me. I want to talk to you."

Shame replaced his anger as Hawkpaw padded after his father out of the training area. He shouldn't have snapped at Brindlepaw. They didn't go far, but Hawkpaw's muscles were still aching from training by the time they settled under a lone oak tree.

At first, he couldn't meet his father's gaze, but when Shadefur cleared his throat, Hawkpaw looked up.

"What's going on with you?" Shadefur questioned. "You have the potential of a fine warrior, but it's as if you're struggling. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Hawkpaw cried is distress. "I don't know what's wrong! I want to be a warrior, but I just can't remember the moves! I practice at camp, when I'm out hunting. I'm no good! I'll never be a good warrior!"

Shadefur licked his son in between his ears. "Don't say such things, Hawkpaw. You're going to make a fine warrior one day. You're still new; you'll learn it all by the time you get your warrior name."

"You think so?" Hawkpaw asked, fear clenching at his belly. What if he doesn't become a warrior? What if he can't learn all the fighting techniques?

"I know so," Shadefur encouraged. "Don't worry, Hawkpaw. You have a great spirit and nothing can bring you down. Be the best warrior you can be, that's all the Clan asks of you."

Then Shadefur got to his paws and padded back toward the training area. Hawkpaw followed quickly, eager to try harder and make his father proud.

…

Hawkpaw brushed through the gorse tunnel, satisfaction making his pelt tingle. He had improved a lot as the day wore on and Whitewillow had actually praised him. But to the young tom, his father's pleased gaze meant more.

Hawkpaw went straight to the fresh-kill pile. He was starving, but he had to take prey to the elders first. He grabbed two rather scrawny voles and padded to the elders' den in a clump of grass where an old tree stump sat. At its base lied Clovershine and Sunreed, sharing tongues, and a little way off was Logwhisker, the fading sunlight warming the old tom's flanks as he slept.

Clovershine looked up as Hawkpaw entered. "Good evening, Hawkpaw."

"Hello," Hawkpaw mewed politely. "I brought you some fresh-kill." He placed the voles at the she-cats' paws.

"Thank you," Sunreed rasped. "I could use with a good meal."

"Should I get something for Logwhisker?"

Clovershine shook her head. "No, that's alright. We can wake him."

Hawkpaw nodded before he left the elders' den and ran back to the fresh-kill pile for his own meal to eat. Flamepaw and Brindlepaw were already there, sharing a rabbit. Hawkpaw grabbed a blackbird and joined them.

"Hey there," Flamepaw said cheerfully. "How was training practice?"

"It was hard, but I got it in the end," Hawkpaw replied, but then remembered Brindlepaw. He turned to the tabby she-cat. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just frustrated."

Brindlepaw flicked her tail-tip. "Its okay, Hawkpaw, I understand. I was having trouble when I first started too."

As the sun went down in the sky, the three friends continued eating until suddenly Nightpaw, Emberpaw, and Falconpaw appeared, their faces lit up in excitement.

"Guess what?" Falconpaw cried.

Flamepaw, already finished, jumped to his paws. "What?"

"Thornstar is choosing cats to go to the Gathering!" Nightpaw replied.

Joy ran through Hawkpaw from nose to tail. He had forgotten that tonight was the Gathering. _I guess I've been training so hard I forgot,_ he figured. Finally, he might be able to meet other cats from the other three Clans! IceClan hadn't attacked since that last time moons ago, but their markers were strong and as stinky to Hawkpaw as always.

"Who do you think he's gonna choose?" Hawkpaw wondered, his half-eaten blackbird forgotten.

Emberpaw shrugged his shoulders. "No one knows yet, but I hope I can go!"

Then Thornstar's yowl rang across the camp, "The cats I'm bringing to the Gathering tonight are Oakflower, Sparrowflight, Toadleap, Whitewillow, Swiftlightning, Hollyberry, Thistlefang, Shadefur, Starlingheart, Brindlepaw, Falconpaw, and Hawkpaw. Let's head out."

Hawkpaw couldn't believe it. He was going to his first Gathering!


	9. Chapter 7

The full moon was high in the sky, without a cloud in sight, by the time Thornstar led his Clanmates up the steep incline to highgrounds. Hawkpaw padded alongside Whitewillow, anxiety gnawing at his belly. He had never been so far from home and many different scents weaved around him when the FireClan cats entered the clearing where the Rockmound sat.

LeafClan and StormClan were already there, mingling together to make an odd fishy-pine smell. The Rockmound was bigger than Hawkpaw thought it would be. The elders say that it was once an old Twoleg structure built seasons beyond seasons ago that was abandoned and left to crumble to pieces with time. Hawkpaw wasn't sure if he believed it, however.

"What do you think?" Whitewillow asked.

Hawkpaw gazed at the many different colored pelts and many blazing eyes that filled the clearing, his own eyes wide in awe. "There are so many cats!" he replied. "It's incredible!"

Whitewillow purred in amusement. "Go find some other apprentices to chat with before IceClan gets here to start the Gathering."

"You mean go and talk to cats from other Clans?" Hawkpaw mewed in astonishment. _Isn't that against the warrior code?_

A new voice answered, "What's wrong? You scared?"

Hawkpaw veered around to see Falconpaw, his sister's tabby tail lashing mischievously from side to side. Hawkpaw lifted his head. "Of course not!"

"Then let's go!" Falconpaw squealed before running off toward some LeafClan apprentices.

Whitewillow nudged Hawkpaw. "Go on," he insisted and with that, Hawkpaw bounded after Falconpaw.

The LeafClan cats smelled terribly of fish and their dark pelts were as sleek as the stream near camp. Falconpaw was already introducing herself. Wasn't she even a little nervous?

"This is my first Gathering," Falconpaw was saying. She turned to Hawkpaw as he sat beside her. "And this is my brother, Hawkpaw."

"Hello, Hawkpaw and Falconpaw. I'm Ivypaw," greeted the brown she-cat. "This is my first Gathering too. And these are my brothers, Darkpaw and Shadowpaw." Ivypaw flicked her tail to the gray tabby and black toms beside her. Hawkpaw noticed Shadowpaw narrow his eyes when Ivypaw called him a brother. It intrigued him, but he didn't want to be nosy.

"Hi!" Falconpaw addressed warmly. "How's the prey running?"

Shadowpaw grunted in reply, "Our prey swims rather than runs, but it's fine all the same."

Ivypaw nudged her brother. "Ah, don't mind him. He often tries to seem older than he really is."

"I do not!" Shadowpaw protested, his neck fur beginning to rise. "I'm merely saying that we catch fish most the time."

"Whatever," Darkpaw snickered. "Calm down, Shadowpaw. We're just kidding around."

Shadowpaw growled low in his throat, but said no more.

"Is it hard to catch fish?" Hawkpaw asked. There were little minnows in the stream by the camp, maybe he could learn to catch those.

Darkpaw shook his head. "Not if you practice. I've been training for almost two moons and I've got the hang of it now."

"You definitely didn't get the hang of it yesterday," Ivypaw cried, her eyes bright in laughter. She turned to Hawkpaw and Falconpaw. "He tried to catch a fish so big that when he grabbed it, it pulled him in the river!"

Hawkpaw and Falconpaw burst out laughing as did Ivypaw and Darkpaw; even Shadowpaw couldn't stifle a snicker.

Suddenly yowl sounded from the Rockmound. Already Thornstar, LeafClan's leader Adderstar, and StormClan's leader Talonstar were on top, but IceClan's leader, Birchstar, leaped to meet them. When Birchstar settled himself on the gray stone, Talonstar called for the Gathering to begin.

Hawkpaw quickly sat between Falconpaw and Shadowpaw before turning his attention to the leaders.

Talonstar spoke first, "StormClan has prospered this greenleaf and we have three new kits born to Duskwillow."

Cats from all Clans meowed cheers, new kits in any Clan were a blessing.

"Prey is running well and we are prepared for leaf-bare." Talonstar backed from the front of the Rockmound and Adderstar took his place to give his news.

"LeafClan is proud to add Ivypaw, Darkpaw, and Shadowpaw as apprentices and welcome Cloudheart as a warrior."

More cheers echoed off the trees and Hawkpaw nudged Shadowpaw warmly on the shoulder. The black tom only nodded in return.

Adderstar backed away and allowed Birchstar to take his place. Birchstar was the oldest of the Clan leaders with a slight limp caused by an injury that didn't heal well. Hawkpaw has heard some of his Clanmates say that he may retire as leader by next newleaf.

The old tom rasped, "IceClan has also achieved the blessings of greenleaf by gaining a new warrior, Sorrelfur."

"Sorrelfur! Sorrelfur!" cried IceClan cats.

Hawkpaw stood up on his hind legs to get a better look at the new warrior, but too many heads blocked his view.

Birchstar continued on, "Prey is plentiful in our territory, but we need every mouthful in order to survive the long moons of leaf-bare, so we will fight for it if we have to." At those words, the old tom threw a glare at Thornstar and instant tension rose in the crowd of cats.

Thornstar remained unfazed and met Birchstar's gaze without flinching. "FireClan is well-fed, too, thanks to a good greenleaf, so there is no need for extra mouthfuls at the moment." Thornstar held Birchstar's stare for a heartbeat more before readdressing the surrounding cats. "FireClan is also pleased to welcome two new apprentices, Falconpaw and Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw heard his Clanmates calling his name, but any cheers from cats in other Clans were scarce, thanks to Birchstar's challenging. Hawkpaw leaned over and whispered in Falconpaw's ear, "Birchstar just had to ruin our welcome at a Gathering."

Falconpaw merely shrugged. "It'll be better when we called as warriors."

Adderstar stood to his paws. "If that's all the news then the Gathering is at an end!" he called out, breaking the tension. The Clan leaders jumped off the Rockmound and went to find all their cats.

"Well, see you guys next moon, I guess," Ivypaw mewed.

Hawkpaw was surprised by the sudden flatness of her voice. Then he remembered. _We're enemies again; the truce is over._

"See ya." Falconpaw echoed Ivypaw's monotone as the LeafClan she-cat led her brothers away.

"Bye, Shadowpaw!" Hawkpaw called after them.

Shadowpaw halted. "Bye," he replied. He hadn't looked back.

Hawkpaw felt hurt, but he pushed it away. _I can't be friends with those LeafClan cats. Every cat that's not in FireClan is an enemy._

He quickened his pace to catch up with Whitewillow. His mentor had his claws out and he looked on edge as if ready to pounce. Hawkpaw turned around and saw IceClan warriors glaring at them with dark eyes full of conflict.

"IceClan isn't gonna let up easily, is it?" he mewed to the white tom.

Whitewillow didn't hesitate in answering, "No. We may not be stealing their prey, but if they want a fight, they can have one. We'll be ready."

Hawkpaw nodded, mentally preparing himself for a battle with a neighboring Clan. He padded on, holding his head and tail high, as they made their way out of highgrounds and back into their own territory.


	10. Chapter 8

The FireClan cats brushed through the gorse tunnel and into camp, the full moon still bright in the dark sky. Hawkpaw looked up at it and saw no sign of clouds. _Does StarClan want us to fight with IceClan?_ he wondered, but the tiny stars of his ancestors gave no answer.

As soon as every cat filed into the clearing, Thornstar raced to the Clanboulder and gave the standard call to begin a Clan meeting.

Tired warriors lumbered out of their nests and made their way to the Clanboulder. Thistlefang growled in Nightpaw's ear, Eaglewing let out a huge yawn, and Fallowbreeze ran over to her mate, Toadleap, who looked asleep on his paws. Rainpetal padded over to Shadefur, her yellow eyes dark with worry. Hawkpaw and Falconpaw met with them.

"What's going on?" Rainpetal asked, fear edging her mew.

"Birchstar practically challenged us at the Gathering," Shadefur replied. He lashed his gray tail. "This arguing has to stop before things get out of paw."

"But we're being falsely accused!" Falconpaw cried. "We can't just let IceClan keep bullying us. We need to take a stand and prove to them that they can't push us around!"

Falconpaw was standing up straight, her amber eyes filled with determination, her brown tabby fur ruffled in eagerness. Hawkpaw stared at her. She looked so much older and wiser that he hardly recognized her.

Talonstar had overheard Falconpaw and he was nodding in approval. "I agree, young Falconpaw. We can't sit around like a lost kit waiting for the badger to eat us." He turned to his listening Clanmates. "We will prepare to face IceClan until the next half-moon! All warriors and apprentices must practice battle moves and catch lots of prey to strengthen us. More patrols will be scheduled as well. FireClan will not tolerate IceClan's bullying any longer!"

Instantly, cats yowled their support, some calling out Thornstar's name, others growling what battle moves they would use on enemy warriors.

Hawkpaw was silent for a heartbeat by the intensity of his Clanmates' calling for battle, but he got caught in the excitement and yowled along with them. This would be his first battle! He pushed away the fear of not remembering any fighting techniques.

"Now," Thornstar continued, having to screech louder than his Clanmates. "Everyone get some rest. We start preparing at dawn. Ambersky, lead the dawn patrol and thoroughly check the IceClan border."

"Yes, Thornstar," Ambersky replied.

FireClan cats went back to their dens, the heat of battle still fresh in the air. Hawkpaw didn't think any cat could get a wink after tonight, but when the young tom settled in his nest, he was fast asleep.

…

A quarter-moon later, Hawkpaw awoke with a paw prodding him roughly in the ribs. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Flamepaw standing over him.

"Come on, lazy fur-ball!" the ginger-red tom urged. "We're going on a hunting patrol before we practice battle moves."

Early sunlight shown through the gorse den. It was well passed dawn, but sunhigh was still a way's off. Hawkpaw stretched in his nest trying to warm his limbs back up. A chill breeze had come during the night and Hawkpaw could smell frost tipping the thorns of the gorse.

"Alright, I'm awake," he told Flamepaw.

Flamepaw nudged him once more. "Well hurry up, then! Eaglewing and Whitewillow won't wait forever."

The apprentice pushed out of the den as Hawkpaw quickly groomed his dark tabby fur. "I hate the cold!" he hissed under his breath.

Hawkpaw padded out into the camp clearing. His stomach growled with hunger, but he couldn't eat until he did some hunting. He saw Flamepaw with their mentors at the thorn barrier, waiting to leave, but before Hawkpaw could meet with them, he was attacked by a flurry of tiny claws.

"We got you, IceClan stink!" squealed Mistykit as she battered Hawkpaw's belly.

Snowkit swiped clumsily at his tail, her blue eyes bright in enthusiasm. "Yeah! Get out of our camp!"

_This isn't a good time for games!_ Hawkpaw thought in annoyance, but he couldn't suppress a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Mistykit! Snowkit! Get back here, now!"

Hawkpaw looked up to see the kits' mother, Mossclaw, rush toward them. "I told you to play in the nursery," the queen cried.

The kits backed away from Hawkpaw with sulky expressions, but he flicked their shoulders with his tail. "Don't worry. You'll get your chance to fight some IceClan scum."

Mossclaw shook her head with helplessness. "I can't seem to calm these two down," she grumbled. "They're as excited for battle as the warriors." Without waiting for Hawkpaw to reply, Mossclaw herded her daughters back to the nursery.

Mistykit looked back over her shoulder. "See ya later, Hawkpaw!" she mewled before the blue-gray she-cat vanished into the nursery.

"Hawkpaw!" Whitewillow called from the camp entrance, impatience edging his mew.

Hawkpaw quickly ran over. "Sorry, I got attacked by the kits."

A gleam of amusement shown in Whitewillow's eyes, but it was gone before Hawkpaw could be sure it was even there. "It's okay. Let's head out."

The white warrior took the lead and Eaglewing, Flamepaw, and Hawkpaw brought up the rear. They dashed through their territory till they reached the stream where the minnows swim. Whitewillow asked Eaglewing, "Where do you want to hunt?"

The gray tom looked deep in thought for a moment before answering, "Let's try by the pine field. That's where many rabbit holes are."

Whitewillow nodded in agreement. "Good idea. We can start there."

All four cats sped off to the IceClan border, carefully scenting the air for any invasion. Eventually they split up to find fresh-kill more easily and stalked through the grass in different directions. Hawkpaw went up north closer to the edge of the pine field to the small stream that divided the territory.

Suddenly, rabbit scent entered his nose and he crouched down expertly. He followed the smell out of the trees and spotted the brown creature nibbling at the grass. Hawkpaw wriggled his haunches, ready to pounce, but a gray streak ran passed and the rabbit fled in terror.

Hawkpaw growled aloud. Some warrior just ruined his catch! He ran after the gray cat to demand why they were so careless on where to place their paws.

He followed the warrior back into the pine field and toward the IceClan border. Their scent didn't stop until the border markings were a few tail-lengths away. Hawkpaw quickly hid in a fern patch when he recognized the gray cat. Eaglewing.

_What's he doing way out here?_ Hawkpaw couldn't answer his question.

The older tom had a small blackbird in his jaws and he seemed to be waiting at the border. Was he waiting for an IceClan patrol? And if he was, what for?

Then another cat came into view with black fur and a mouse dangling by the tail in his mouth. At the sight of him, Eaglewing leaped over the border to greet him. Hawkpaw watched in awe that his Clanmate simply crossed over into enemy territory.

"Good morning, Eaglewing," the tom meowed, his tone completely empty of any scorn.

Eaglewing dipped his head, dropping the blackbird at his paws. "Morning, Pantherfur. Nice catch." The calmness in his voice was unnerving.

Pantherfur shrugged. "It was the first thing I found."

Then the two cats exchanged fresh-kills and began to eat. Hawkpaw barely stopped himself from jumping out of his hiding spot. _That prey is supposed to feed the Clan first!_

When both were finished, Pantherfur settled and his eyes grew darker in menace. "So how do you plan on getting rid of Oakflower and becoming deputy?"

Hawkpaw's eyes widened in horror.

Eaglewing snickered some. "I think it'll be easier if I make sure she dies in battle with your Clan. And if that doesn't work then I can stuff deathberries in the next prey she eats or something."

Pantherfur nodded in approval. "Good. You can't draw too much attention to yourself or some cats might get suspicious."

"Right, but it shouldn't be too difficult. Oakflower isn't the brightest stone in the river."

A shudder ran along Hawkpaw's spine. _They're plotting on how to kill Oakflower! I have to tell Thornstar!_ But he couldn't leave yet, they might overhear him.

"Once Oakflower's gone, Thornstar has to choose you as deputy," the LeafClan cat continued.

"I can also say I tried to save her and then Thornstar could appoint me because of it!" Eaglewing looked bright in excitement. How could he kill one of his own Clanmates?

Hawkpaw had to get out of here. He had to warn his Clan! He gathered his wits and started to leave. He began to reveal himself out of his hiding spot, but a twig snapped under his paw and his heart plummeted.

"What was that?" Pantherfur hissed.

Eaglewing sniffed the air. "Hawkpaw?"

He gray warrior padded to where Hawkpaw was hiding, but the young tom couldn't be caught eavesdropping; Eaglewing might make him promise to not tell anyone.

When Eaglewing was a tail-length away, Hawkpaw dashed off. He heard paws pattering after him, closing in swiftly. Terror coursed through his veins as he ran on in no particular direction.

"Hawkpaw! Stop!" Eaglewing yowled, the fury obvious in his voice.

But Hawkpaw kept running. He panted in exhaustion, he had never run so long, but he couldn't stop.

Then a rancid smell entered his scent glands. The grass under his paws changed to hard rock with sticky stuff. Hawkpaw halted and turned to see Eaglewing staring at him with dark eyes. Then the ground began to rumble with a faint thundering sound.

Hawkpaw veered around and saw a monster racing straight toward him. horror made his body freeze and the crying of Eaglewing to move made no difference. The monster came closer and closer, but still Hawkpaw couldn't find his footing.

Suddenly, a new scent was on the air, the scent of FireClan, but ancient with the smell of water and stone. Hawkpaw turned to the scent and came face to face with the brown and white she-cat from his dream. Her blue eyes were misty with sorrow.

"Do not fear this path, Hawkpaw, for it shapes your destiny," she mewed.

Then she was gone and Hawkpaw was left in an agonizing darkness…


	11. Chapter 9

**Ok, originally, Hawkflight's story was just about him and getting over his "injury", but i legit thought of the last chapter as i was writing it and i was like "OMG! I'M SO DOING THIS!" Lol so i hope it definitely brings suspense cuz it was gonna be BOR-ING! Also i had to edit it cuz i missed a major detail O.o can't have that happen!  
**

**Spashpaw: Don't worry :) Hawky can't die; that would just kill our story! You like Oakflower huh? Well...we'll see about her and ikr! Eaglewing is psycho, but i'm still not sure how it'll turn out. Who knows, i might surprise myself!**

He stared at the young tabby tom lying motionless at the edge of the Thunderpath. Many feelings raced through him as quickly as the monster had come and gone: shock, terror, pity, and remorse, but mostly a dark pleasure.

He had no idea that tom had been watching him and, despite himself, he wouldn't have enjoyed killing him. He would've had to; he had overheard his plans to become FireClan's deputy and then leader. The tabby wasn't a cat he didn't like; in fact he had admired his spirit. Now since the monster had gotten him first, he didn't have to deal with killing another cat and needing an explanation on his death.

The tomcat stood to his paws and turned away from the young tabby. He could tell his Clan that he was chasing a stole-away squirrel near the Thunderpath and he was too late to save him. The tom smiled darkly. _That would be more points on being a hero in Thornstar's eyes. Once I pretend Oakflower died in battle with IceClan, I'll for sure be deputy._

He ran on back toward camp, the event that occurred right in front of him no longer troubling him. He could make it work for his plot.

The gorse of the camp entrance scraped his pelt as he burst into the clearing. Cats were spread out doing their duties as usual, but the peace was broken by the tom's horror-filled cry, "Hawkpaw is dead!"

…

The ground underneath Hawkpaw was cold and too smooth to be grass or dirt, the air smelled of the Thunderpath, not as bad, but enough to upset his stomach. The coldness pierced into his fur until he was freezing and his entire body ached. His head spun so badly that he couldn't even open his eyes. But he was sure he was alive; there shouldn't be such terrible pain in StarClan.

Odd noises came to Hawkpaw's ears, but he couldn't understand them. His nerves kicked back in and he felt strange appendages prodding him softly at the areas that ached. Numbness was in his right hind leg, but feeling came back there as well.

A stinky ointment covered the base of that hind leg where the pain was worse, but it seemed to be helping to dose it.

As strength built in him again, Hawkpaw opened his eyes into a bright world. There were no trees, no grass, no breeze, not even the sky. He couldn't comprehend what he saw, but he did recognize the creature standing over him. A Twoleg.

Fear filled his belly and he tried to move his legs. The Twoleg held him still with its odd paws, firm, but gentle.

_You came through, little guy!_

The Twoleg's mouth was bouncing up and down, complicating sounds escaping from it.

_I didn't think you'd survive the night._

Hawkpaw watched it talk to him. He didn't understand of course, but he knew it was trying to help him.

_You're a lucky one, you know that?_

The Twoleg reached out and patted Hawkpaw on the head. He thought of pulling away, but it felt like an odd gesture of affection.

_If I hadn't found you, you could've died._

It scratched Hawkpaw behind the ears and the tabby tom found himself purring. He quickly stopped.

_Are you hungry? Here. Try to eat something._

The Twoleg placed a container in front of Hawkpaw's muzzle. Inside was what looked like rabbit droppings. He sniffed at the stuff and wrinkled his nose in disgust. It smelled weird, but the Twoleg waited patiently as if it wanted him to eat it.

He leaned over and took a small mouthful. It crunched strangely under his teeth and the taste was bland and dry, unlike the fresh-kill back home. But he suddenly realized his stomach was growling hungrily and he ate the droppings without complaint.

_You must be thirsty too._

The Twoleg took away the empty container and replaced it with a different one with water in it. Even the water smelled nastily of the Thunderpath, but Hawkpaw was too thirsty to care.

_Get some sleep now, okay? You had a hard night._

As Hawkpaw drank the water, the Twoleg turned away and left.

Hawkpaw was felt better with it gone, but his fear of where he was or how he got there was still in his belly. He drained the container quickly and tried to sit up. His back screamed in protest and he flopped back down. He grunted in frustration. _I can do this!_ he told himself.

One muscle at a time, Hawkpaw pulled his body into a sitting position. It felt quite awkward, but it was because his right hind leg was probably still weak. If he stood up he should be fine.

He gathered his strength and pushed himself on his front paws. They strained at the weight, but he wouldn't give up. He moved his back legs up and stood proudly for a heartbeat until suddenly his right hind leg seemed to vanish.

Hawkpaw fell on his side in pain. How can he not stand? _It's as if I'm lopsided!_

The tabby tom examined his limbs carefully, looking for any injuries or dislocations that prevented him from standing. His gaze traveled to his hindquarters and his heart leaped into his throat. He moved his left hind leg aside and stared at the empty space where his right leg should be. Nothing. He shifted positions so he could look at his right side. Nothing.

Hawkpaw felt dizzy at the sight of the scar that stretched through his skin where his dark brown fur didn't cover. His leg was gone. But he could feel it! He could feel the pain of when the monster…

Then he remembered. He remembered the secret meeting between Eaglewing and an IceClan cat. The monster hitting him on the Thunderpath. The agonizing pain that shot through his whole body. All leading up to the darkness that clouded his mind when his world went black.

Hawkpaw laid his head on the cold ground, the realization that of what happened to him sinking in. _My Clan must think I'm dead; and Eaglewing will try to murder Oakflower, but I can't save her. I may never see FireClan again. Or Falconpaw or Shadefur or Rainpetal! _He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it to have all been a dream._ I'll never be a warrior._

The young tom let the darkness take him, this time to escape the world that took his dream away.


	12. Chapter 10

**Attention! If you didn't understand the italicized words in the last chapter, it was the "Twolegs" talking, but Hawky couldn't understand them, hence why they're italicized. If you already knew that, good for you :D That is all.**

Time passed, but Hawkpaw wasn't sure how much. Days, maybe moons, have gone by since the young tom had awoken with the Twoleg standing over him. It brought him food and water everyday and also dangled a soft tendril above his whiskers, but Hawkpaw felt too discouraged to bat at it.

The base of his missing leg wasn't hurting anymore, but Hawkpaw wouldn't try to move on his own. The Twoleg's mouth opened and closed, releasing its difficult sounds.

_You need to try and walk! You have to adapt to this new lifestyle._

Hawkpaw only stared back at it with his green eyes full of sorrow and submission. He wouldn't get up, he knew he couldn't. He'd just fall right back down. So the Twoleg would pick him up and bring him to wherever it needed him, but Hawkpaw never went outside. It's been so long since the tabby had seen the blueness of the sky and smells of different prey on the air.

Then one afternoon, a new Twoleg brought Hawkpaw his breakfast. It had longer fur than the other and it hung down its back like a tail. It placed the container of droppings in front of him.

_You have a friend coming over later._

The Twoleg patted Hawkpaw on the head. He had learned to ignore the soothing scratches they gave behind his ears.

_You two have something in common._

It stopped petting Hawkpaw and left him alone. He crunched on his meal in distaste; didn't the Twolegs have anything better than rabbit droppings?

Some time later the first Twoleg walked in and what he held in its odd fore legs made Hawkpaw perk up in excitement. It was holding a cat! The cat was a small gray-and-white tom with pale blue eyes, but what Hawkpaw noticed most was that he only had one ear.

The Twoleg set the tom down beside Hawkpaw.

_There you are, Flick. You can meet with Tiger here until your owners come pick you up tomorrow._

It rubbed its paw along the cat's back. Hawkpaw stared in surprise when he purred and licked its long toes.

_You're definitely getting better!_

The cat looked over at Hawkpaw when the Twoleg left. He narrowed his eyes at the scar on his belly. "What happened to you?" he meowed.

To hear words he could understand calmed Hawkpaw, but what words the cat said make bile rise in his throat. "I got hit by a monster."

The tom flinched. "Those big creatures humans ride in? I had to come here in one of those and I didn't like it one bit!"

"Humans?" Hawkpaw wasn't sure what the cat meant.

"Oh, humans are Nofurs or Twolegs or whatever you call them."

Hawkpaw nodded, but said nothing. The cat flicked his single ear awkwardly. "What's your name?" he asked quickly.

"I'm Hawkpaw," Hawkpaw answered.

"Hawkpaw?" the tom cocked his head slightly. "What kind of a name is Hawkpaw?"

Hawkpaw's defenses rose. "The kind you have to earn in FireClan."

"FireClan?" the poor cat was clearly lost.

Hawkpaw shook his head. "Never mind, don't worry about it. Who are you?"

The cat flicked his ear again. Hawkpaw couldn't help staring. "I'm called Flick."

_That makes sense._ Hawkpaw thought, but Flick had noticed where he was looking. The tom grunted in annoyance. "Jumanji kept staring at me too."

"I'm sorry," Hawkpaw stuttered. "I've just never seen a cat with one ear before."

Flick sighed. "I had to get it removed so I could survive. It was infected really badly."

Hawkpaw didn't know what to say, but he made sure he didn't look at Flick's missing ear again.

"Did the same thing happen to you?" Flick asked, motioning with his tail at Hawkpaw's scar, "needing to get your leg removed so you could live?"

"Maybe." Hawkpaw growled low in his throat. "But if you ask me, I think it would've been better if I had died!"

Flick's blue eyes widened in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"Because what's the point of living when you only have three legs!" Hawkpaw cried. He lashed his tail. "I'll never be a warrior! I may never get back to my home and see Shadefur and Flaconpaw and Rainpetal. I may never _walk_ again!"

Poor Hawkpaw buried his head in his paws and sobbed. Flick watched in sympathy, not sure what words he could say to make this young cat feel better. He ran his tail along Hawkpaw's spine.

"I don't know what you mean by warriors and those odd names, but I do know that if a cat can still flick his tail then he's hasn't done what he's supposed to."

Hawkpaw lifted his gaze to Flick's, the gray-and-white tom's blue eyes sharp with determination. He means every word.

"If you had died by that monster then you have done what you needed to do. Since you didn't, there's something you haven't done yet!" Flick's voice had risen as he spoke, and the power behind the words began to sink into Hawkpaw. _Since I'm not dead, there's more StarClan have planned for me!_

Hawkpaw purred to Flick to let him know how much he thanked him. Flick shrugged as if embarrassed. The two toms shared tongues for a while before Hawkpaw began to doze off. _I still have a plan._ Hawkpaw thought as he drifted into sleep. _But what can I do with only three legs?_


	13. Chapter 11

"So, what's Clan life like?" Flick asked Hawkpaw the next morning. Flick would be staying at the Cutterplace, as he called it, until sunhigh when he went back to his Twolegs. Hawkpaw wanted to make the most out of the time he had left with his new friend.

"Well, there are four Clans," he answered, "my Clan, FireClan, and also IceClan, LeafClan, and StormClan. We all live around highgrounds where we hold Gatherings."

"So you live in peace?" Flick cocked his head. "Then why not be one big Clan?"

Hawkpaw's tail twitched. "No. We fight sometimes to defend our territory and the warrior code says that there has to be four Clans, each representing its first leader."

Flick seemed lost and Hawkpaw realized he'd have to explain the whole story. "Seasons beyond seasons ago, a cat called Ash was chosen to travel the territories the Clans live in now to persuade cats into joining one big Clan. Many followed, but others went against him and a big battle happened. Ash succeeded and he divided the surviving cats into four groups with his strongest leaders."

"Ice, Leaf, and Storm?" Flick guessed.

Hawkpaw nodded. "Yes, and Ash named his Clan FireClan after his mother who died in the battle. Then as moons went by they all helped make the warrior code that tells us to be loyal to our Clans and that every warrior must always protect their Clan."

Flick listened to every word, clearly interested. "I wish I could be in a Clan," he mewed. "It sounds better than living with a bunch of humans. Er-Twolegs."

"It's the best life a cat could live!" Hawkpaw insisted, wistfulness in his green eyes. "I wish I could go back."

He bowed his head and thought of the thrill of fresh-kill at his paws. The scents of the moorland and pine fields as he went on patrol. The excitement when he traveled to highgrounds for Gatherings. Hawkpaw may never have that life again.

"We'll get you back!" Flick suddenly cried.

Hawkpaw gazed at his friend in shock. "What? How?"

Flick seemed about to burst with excitement. "I remember seeing a forest on my way here and it's not that far. Do you think its territory of the Clans?"

Hawkpaw recalled the large oak and sycamore trees on the IceClan side of the border. "It might be IceClan territory. But how would I get out of the Cutterplace?"

"You could sneak out when my Twolegs come get me!" Flick seemed so thrilled about his plan that Hawkpaw had to purr.

But there was one problem.

"I can't walk, Flick," Hawkpaw mewed softly. "I'd never make it out of this den-er-room."

"You have to try! Go on, stand up," Flick began to nudge the dark tabby to his paws. "You have to regain your strength before my Twolegs come back!"

Hawkpaw did try, he managed to get on his paws and stand, but his back leg was weak and he toppled over. He growled, "I can't do it, Flick!"

Flick wouldn't give up. "No! You need to try harder. Once your legs can bare your weight, you'll adapt to it like I adapted to having only one ear."

"It hurts!" Hawkpaw protested. "My back leg is too weak."

"Then let's practice."

Flick positioned himself beside Hawkpaw's hind leg. "Okay, now kick out at my paws and try to knock me over."

Hawkpaw's eyes widened. "What? Why would I do that?"

"Pretend it's one of your battle moves you talk about! Pretend I'm an enemy attacking kits."

Hawkpaw sharply kicked out his hind leg at Flick's paws, but instantly knew that it would do know good when Flick merely swayed.

"That was great!" Flick cried. "Try again, this time hold yourself in place with your front paws."

Hawkpaw did as he was told and kicked again and again at Flick's paws. The gray-and-white tom was too excited about this exercise that he didn't seem to mind Hawkpaw trying to knock him over.

After many tries, Hawkpaw finally managed to make Flick fall on his side.

"You did it!" the tom meowed in delight. "Your hind leg must feel sore now, I bet."

Hawkpaw winced when he flexed his leg muscles. "Yeah, it does."

"That's a good thing! One of my neighboring housecats broke her forepaw and had to constantly walk on it to strengthen it up even if it hurt. I think you should do the same."

"Are you sure?" Hawkpaw whimpered. His leg ached almost as much as his other did when he awoken after getting hit by the monster, even though it wasn't there anymore.

Flick nodded. "Yes. Try to stand up again."

Hawkpaw took a deep, determined breath before he scrambled to his paws. He balanced easily now and tried to take a step forward. He didn't fall.

"I'm walking!" he cried, and he began to sprint. "I'm running!"

"You're doing it!" Flick looked just as happy for his friend.

There was still stiffness in Hawkpaw's leg, but after strengthening his muscles so much it didn't hurt under his weight. He could do this. He could make it back to his Clan. He could run all the way there and not stop.

Time went by and Flick helped Hawkpaw keep practicing to use his leg. They tried different techniques like Hawkpaw putting his forepaws on the wall of the room and balancing on his hind leg for as long as he could. Hawkpaw was eager to try anything Flick told him to do and he accomplished every exercise; he knew he could do them all.

Suddenly, the Twoleg entered the room.

_Hey, Flick! Your owners are back._

It reached to pick up Flick in its own forelegs. The gray-and-white tom meowed in protest.

_Why are you squirming? Don't you want to go home?_

Hawkpaw scrambled after Flick and the Twoleg as they headed for the entrance.

"Hawkpaw!" Flick called. "Go! Go now!"

Hawkpaw watched as the Twoleg opened the entrance that led out of the room he had been trapped in for StarClan knows how long. He gulped some air and raced passed.

The Twoleg jumped aside in shock.

_Hey! Wait! What are you doing?_

Hawkpaw scented the air and got a drift of rain. He could smell the rain! He could smell the sky and the grass and trees. It was just through that second entrance!

He dashed toward all the scents and saw a much smaller Twoleg holding the flat tree-like thing open that blocked Hawkpaw from the outside. He sped on. Nothing could stop him.

_Stop that cat!_

_Mommy! Look, a kitty!_

"Run, Hawkpaw! Go back to your Clan! You're almost there!"

Hawkpaw brushed passed the little Twoleg and ignored its odd cries of surprise. He felt the hard, cold ground change to grass and the air around him muffled with coming rain. He didn't look back in fear of the Twolegs chasing him.

He ran on until his hind leg gave way from under him. He cringed, but sighed as he relieved it from his weight. He glanced behind him, but there was no Twoleg he could see. Thunder rumbled in the dark sky. He'd have to shelter from the rain.

Hawkpaw heaved himself to his paws once more and crawled under a patch of gorse. He breathed in its smell and felt calmed. It was like he was back home already, sleeping peacefully in the apprentices' den after a hard day's work of hunting and patrolling.

_Soon,_ he told himself. _I'll be there soon._

As he drifted into sleep, his mind made up one thought: he was free!

**Finally! I'm done writing the hard chapters! Yeah xD Hawky's free! Sidenote: keep Ash in mind cuz i plan to write about him ;)**


	14. Chapter 12

Hawkpaw awoke with the sun in his eyes. It had rained all through the night, leaving Hawkpaw's fur drenched, the gorse not helping much as shelter.

His limbs were sore from yesterday's run, but Flick's words echoed in his ears again, 'That's a good thing! One of my neighboring housecats broke her forepaw and had to constantly walk on it to strengthen it up even if it hurt. I think you should do the same.'

Hawkpaw got to his paws and began to groom his tabby fur. The moisture wetted his tongue and he realized how thirsty and hungry he was. A prick of doubt nagged at his belly. He could walk and run well enough, but could he hunt?

_I have to try,_ he told himself. _Or I won't get far._

He finished cleaning his pelt before crawling out from under the gorse. Outside, the air smelled fresh and cold with a slight breeze rippling through the grass. In moments, Hawkpaw was chilled to the bone. Leaf-fall was well here, and leaf-bare wasn't that far behind. He'd have to get home soon; snow was on its way.

Hawkpaw began he trek, padding in the direction where he could see trees in the distance. As he went he could smell mice and his stomach rumbled with hunger. He searched the grass and found one nibbling on some nuts. Expertly, Hawkpaw crouched down and began stalking. He instantly knew that he wouldn't catch the mouse as soon as his belly skimmed over the ground. He was unbalanced and the mouse had heard his hind leg hop along. The creature fled into the undergrowth.

Hawkpaw sat down in defeat. He knew he'd never be able to hunt again, it'll all hear him a fox-length away, and he doubted that he could fight either. He remembered the battle move he had practiced with Brindlepaw so long ago. He remembered the feeling of standing on his hind legs and catching the tabby she-cat as she attacked him. He'd never be able to balance on one leg.

"What's the point of going back when I'll just be a burden?" he growled darkly. "They probably won't even let me come back. They'll kick me out and I'll live as a loner!" Fiery anger burned in his stomach and he scratched at the grass with his claws.

Maybe it would've been better if he had stayed with the Twolegs. At least there he would've been taken care of. No need to hunt or find a warm place to stay in leaf-bare. But Hawkpaw remembered what he told Flick about the life of a warrior, how it meant not only survival, but the need to protect your Clan and those you love. "I'll give my last breath to save my Clan," Hawkpaw meowed, his voice strong.

He continued on until, suddenly, a new scent entered Hawkpaw's nose. In the tall grass, he spotted a white tail-tip flick and a red pelt walk passed him. Hawkpaw might have guessed it to be a cat who just stank really badly if he hadn't known the scent of fox. He recalled its harsh smell when he and Whitewillow found one at the edge of their territory.

His blood turned to ice and coursed through his veins, making his heart speed up. Hawkpaw kept his gaze on the red pelt. It padded around Hawkpaw in a circle and the tabby tom knew it was watching him. He knew it was thinking prey.

_But it can't have me! _he thought with what little courage he could muster. _I can fight it!_

The fox then revealed itself. Its muzzle was too long with stained teeth showing at its lips and its eyes were dark and hunger-filled. It wanted blood, but it couldn't have Hawkpaw's.

Hawkpaw bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws. "Stay away!" he yowled. "Go catch a puny rabbit like yourself!"

The fox didn't approve of Hawkpaw's threats and leaped straight at him. Hawkpaw let out a growl and lashed out, catching the fox by the nose, the scent of blood filling the air. The creature barked in pain, but didn't back down.

It dived again and this time biting down on Hawkpaw's shoulder. The tom cried out in pain and clawed the fox in any place he could find. He couldn't shove it off him, it was too heavy. He grabbed its large ear in his teeth and bit down as hard as he could. The fox released him with a snarl.

Hawkpaw scrambled to his paws and heaved air into his lungs. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and his lack of food and water made him weak. The fox growled and a slight smirk appeared on its face, like it has already won.

_I can't fight it,_ Hawkpaw thought in dismay. _My only chance is to get away and hope to out run it._

With a deep breath, he fled straight passed the fox and toward the trees. He ran so fast he thought his lungs would burst, but fear of being torn to shreds made him press on. The fox's hot breath was on his heels and if he slowed a single step, it would have him.

The forest up ahead got closer and closer and at last the scent of Clan territory entered his nose. To his surprise it wasn't IceClan scent that he smelled, but LeafClan! It didn't matter at the moment, though; Hawkpaw needed to escape the fox, and he was struggling with every step.

Sharp teeth then grabbed at Hawkpaw's hind leg. With a yelp, he fell and the weight of the fox held him down. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe. Pain flamed in his throat and darkness crept behind his eyes. _I'm going to die,_ he thought. _I'm never going to see my Clan again._ _I will die and go to StarClan; that's all I'm to do._

For a moment, he swore he caught a glimpse of the brown and white she-cat he had saw on the Thunderpath before he got hit. Her blue eyes shown in sympathy, but she was gone before Hawkpaw could say anything.

Then the darkness blanked his sight and the world was gone.

**Am I scaring you guys yet? Mwahahahahaha! (evil laugh fail)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. School as been evil Dx lol enjoy!**

In the FireClan camp, Flamepaw lied by the fresh-kill pile, the leaf-fall sun warming his pelt as he ate a blackbird. His gaze traveled over the clearing at his Clanmates. The elders were enjoying the sunlight as much as Flamepaw was and Swiftlightning watched her newborn kits stumbled on uncertain legs outside the nursery. There were two of them and it was their first time out. The gray tabby she-kit's eyes were wide as if to take in her surroundings all at once, while her brother, a dark brown tom, sniffed at the air.

Flamepaw purred. The Clan was fairing quite nicely ever since Hawkpaw had died. The young tom has been gone for almost three moons now and his parents and sister were all devastated. Eaglewing had given the grave news that Hawkpaw was chasing a squirrel onto the Thunderpath with a monster hitting him before Eaglewing could save him. The gray warrior buried the young apprentice himself for he claimed that it was his fault that Hawkpaw died. The Clan respected him for this.

Flamepaw missed the spirited tom as well. They had been good friends, but if anyone was grieving over Hawkpaw's death, it was Falconpaw. The tabby she-cat had barely left the camp for the first moon. She mourned in the apprentice den and ate very little. The sight of the determined, courageous she-cat defeated made Flamepaw's heart ache.

Then, one morning, Falconpaw had disappeared on a specifically cold day with frost tipping all the undergrowth. No one knew where she had gone until she returned just before dusk with more prey caught than the warriors had put together. The Clan feasted that day with Falconpaw picking first. Her old self had returned, but what confused Flamepaw the most was that the ache in his heart for her never left.

He was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when his sister, Brindlepaw, leaped over to him. Her eyes were bright as they usually were. "Hey, is there any left for me? I'm starving!"

Flamepaw pushed what remained of his bird toward his sister. "Yeah, you can have the rest. I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?" Brindlepaw protested. "You eat more prey than the elders in greenleaf!"

Flamepaw merely shrugged as the she-cat took a bite. "The kits will need food more than me when leaf-bare comes."

Brindlepaw purred. "I can agree with that. Swiftlightning's kits are so cute! She named them Cinderkit and Mudkit."

"Those are good names. The Clan needs more kits. The apprentices' den seemed to have gotten bigger with so few apprentices."

"True, but Mistykit and Snowkit are almost six moons old. There'll be more apprentices by newleaf."

Flamepaw nodded in agreement. Soon after Hawkpaw died, Nightfrost and Emberclaw became warriors. There were only three apprentices left and Flamepaw and the others were always drained with exhaustion come evening.

"I miss Nightfrost more than Emberclaw to be honest," Brindlepaw admitted. "She didn't strut around camp like she was deputy and she could make anyone laugh. Emberclaw is just as annoying as ever!"

Flamepaw snickered. He got to his paws and mimicked the dark gray warrior, "Grrr! The elders snapped at me just because there was a tough bit of dirt in the moss! Hey, shut up Nightfrost! No, I am NOT grumpy!"

As Flamepaw continued, Brindlepaw was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the ground. "That sounds just like him!"

"Don't let Emberclaw hear you. He'd have your pelt off your skin before you can say 'mouse.'"

Flamepaw turned around and saw Falconpaw smiling at him. His heart felt like it was fluttering. He cleared his throat and his voice went back to its original tone, "Ah, Emberclaw doesn't scare me. Besides, he's out patrolling, so unless he has freakish hearing, I think I'll be fine."

This made Falconpaw smile wider. The tabby she-cat picked up a large rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and began to head to the elders' den. She turned back. "All the same," she mumbled through the rabbit fur. "I could use a break from your blabbing."

The insult stung for a heartbeat, but then Flamepaw realized it was a joke and he threw a mock glare at Falconpaw as she ran off.

"You two are so cute together," Brindlepaw cooed suddenly.

Flamepaw reared around. "What? No, no. It's not like that."

His sister rolled her eyes. "I see the way you look at her, Flamepaw. It's not a secret you like her."

"I do not!" the ginger tom protested. "We're just friends."

"If you say so," Brindlepaw snickered.

A call sounded from the gorse tunnel, "Flamepaw!" It was Eaglewing. "Let's go hunting near the IceClan border. The Clan needs to be well-fed before leaf-bare hits." The gray warrior's gaze was sharp, and his voice commanding as if in charge. He's been acting that way a lot recently.

Flamepaw nodded to his mentor. "Okay. I'll be there in a moment."

Eaglewing grumbled under his breath before heading out of camp.

"What's up with him?" Brindlepaw questioned. "He sounds like he woke up with thistles in his fur."

Flamepaw shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's probably just stressed. Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Alright. See ya, Flamepaw!"

Flamepaw turned tail and found Eaglewing right outside the entrance. "Ready to hunt?" he asked.

The warrior nodded without a word.

The two traveled to the pine field in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but there was a tension that Flamepaw didn't understand. He pretended not to notice; besides, both were looking for scents. Flamepaw searched for prey while Eaglewing searched for something else. The ginger tom didn't know what it was until they came straight to the border.

"Why are we here?" Flamepaw asked nervously. "We shouldn't be so close to IceClan's territory."

Eaglewing ignored him.

They waited for a long time and when Flamepaw asked if he could hunt, his mentor forbade it.

Then suddenly, a figure came into view on the other side of the border. Fear ran through Flamepaw's veins, but Eaglewing didn't seem worried. The cat came closer until Flamepaw could identify his dark pelt and amber eyes. He looked familiar, but he wasn't sure why.

"Is this him, Eaglewing?" the tom asked when he stood before the FireClan cats. In his eyes was a greed Flamepaw had never seen before.

Eaglewing nodded in reply. He turned to his apprentice. "Flamepaw, meet Pantherfur."


End file.
